The Love Of A Heartless Vampire
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: I never believed in vampires, Anzu told herself. That is until I met the heartless vampire; Atemu. I knew I hated him with all my heart. But something happened and made me fall desperately in love with him, only to suffer a pain I never knew before...R&R!
1. Anzu Mazaki

**Hey Guys!**

**Today I'm celebrating my year anniversary. It had been a whole year since I've been on the site! Can you believe it!? (shakes head). No I don't. Anyways, I decided to start my second year on the site with a whole new story that I hope will turn to be good.**

**This story has been invading my dreams and my daydreams, and I just couldn't get it out of my head. So, I decided to write it on the site and post it on September.**

**Note: This story has popped into my head when I saw the anime Black Cat, which is by the way one of the greatest and funniest animes ever. I was so fond of Train Heartened, the hero of the show, so I started imagining Atem like him. So, the point is, if you found anything similar to the show, you know why now.**

**Dedication: This story goes to my friends on the site. I don't know if I should really name them, but, I'll do it.**

**. I dedicate this story to my Big, dear and lovely sis Marilyne or "fantasia-49".**

**. To my dear sis Nana, or "Lezley-Gardner". Happy birthday sis. This is my present for you.**

**. To my dear Lil sisters and friends "Rain On My Heart", "Mistress Ahiru", "dancers of the night" who all encouraged me and gave me a great help.**

**.To my friend "Divinitas". She's been one of the inspirer people to me on the site and she kept encouraging me and keeping me feel satisfied about my writting.**

**. To my friend "Mistress Fang".**

**.To my dear friend "Teardrop Lotus".**

**. To my friend "power of faith".**

**. And to all the great reviewers that kept encouraging me on this site. Thanks guys, if it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have stayed on the site for two days! Lol.**

**And this story specialy goes to my newest friend "I HEART YAMI 4EVER". She's one of the few great people that I met on the site and she is like me in some secret way! So Kayla I heard that you like vampire stories, so I hope you enjoy this. And today is your birthday so happy birthday.**

**XxxxxxX**

**The Love Of A Heartless Vampire.**

_I sat on the edge of my bed and held my head in my hands. All I could think of in this cold, dark and scary night is his mysterious eyes and all I could imagine is his majestic and handsome face looking at me._

_I didn't know how all these things had happened. It seems like yesterday when I came to his house. But the time flew fast. Way too fast that I barely had the time to let everything that happened sink in._

_I still couldn't believe how I had the heart to leave him. To leave the love of my life and simply walk away. How could I just leave him while his beautiful amethyst eyes begged me to stay!?_

_How could I leave him!?_

_His voice was so soft and shockingly tempting and sweet that I swear I was melting with every letter that escaped his lips. How could I go away while his soft words pleaded me to stay!_

_I shook my head at my silly words. He never said that he loved me anyways. He was just in a sort of a way begging me to stay with him because of his lust. He wanted me to be his pleasure slave, that's why he tried to sound hurt so I would pity him and stay with him...what an idiot!_

_The ironic thing in this thing, though, is that I always was afraid of him, so how could he think that I'll ever pity him!? And the other ironic thing is that he didn't seem a bit sad by my departure. My senses told me that he was sad and hurt, but if anyone else saw him when I said goodbye and hugged him tight, he would say that he didn't give a damn. In fact, he would say that he wanted me to leave._

_I sighed. But I loved him and it hurt so much to be away from him. I know that he only cared about his stupid pleasure. His dark desires. And his ultimate thrill in giving me so much pain. I knew that all. But I was happy just because I was with him._

_He always gave me the safety that I was bereft of. He always seemed to comfort me without noticing. His words always knew how to cheer me up, though, he didn't mean it._

_His words "You're mine" always seemed to give me the ultimate pleasure and the biggest happiness, though, he always said them in attempt to tell me that no one had the right to fuck me but him. He never meant that I was his and no one else can love me but him. No. He never loved me and I knew it. His words always meant that my body was his, but my feelings, he didn't gave them a damn._

_He knew I loved him so much that I was ready to give him myself whenever he asked for it. That's why he always seemed so thrilled when he would force me to his bed. Because he knew that I loved him too much to resist or object._

_I know that he used me to satisfy his desires. But I didn't care. I just tried to give him all I can to make him love me, or at least to make him respect me and stop treating me like a mule. But with no luck._

_But that doesn't matter now because he told me not to go back to him again._

_I lied on my bed with a huge sigh. I curled up in a ball, hugging myself to keep warm as I thought back of the very first day we met, when he took me from my cage only to throw me again in another cage. His cage. I was like a helpless bird that was cought by a merciless hunter._

_I was locked up with him with nothing but insults, threats, abuses and rapes all the time that I hated my life._

_Tears streamed down my face as I recalled how he treated me. Closing my eyes, I pulled the sheets over my body and tried to keep myself warm in an attempt to drift to sleep. I just wanted to forget everything._

_Who am I!?_

_I'm the poor, unlucky orphan girl Anzu Mazaki who fell desperately , one-sidedly and irrevocably in love with Atem Moto; The heartless vampire..._

_And this is my story..._

**This is all for the first chapter. I know that you didn't get most of it but Anzu would say all her story in the next chapters and you'll all understand everything that happened.**

**Please guys, review!**

**~Rawan**


	2. A Surprise For Anzu

**Hey guys!**

**I'm updating like a turtle and I'm really sorry for that. It's just that I'm busy with applying for college and all these stupid things. If you are asking for my grades they weren't that good and I can't go to Medicine school like I wanted unless if I studied in another country and dad is against the idea of traveling alone to another country. So most likely I'll study economics.**

**Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed. This is my first vampire fic as I said before and I hope it would turn out to be good.**

**The Love Of A Heartless Vampire**

**Chapter 1: "A Surprise For Anzu**."

_Loneliness..._

_Sadness..._

_Emptiness..._

That's all I could think of as I lied on my lumpy bed. My head resting on the thin, barely stuffed pillow as my eyes were focused on the half moon that shown through the so called window in the room. My head was spinning and to my surprise, it wasn't because of the so called pillow under it. No, I got used to this uncomfortable sleep and I was so over nagging about it...

My head spun because of the sounds that erupted from the other girls in the room, seriously, girls can talk a lot which is not really surprising, though. I've been listening to those three girls' conversation for quite a long time that I got almost everything they were chatting about.

One of them whose name I forgotten asked about the character and features they would like their prince charming to have. Ms. Wonderful as I called her three years ago scoffed with the most irritating voice, tilting her head up in a smug fashion.

"I want him to be very rich, very handsome and very very famous...so he can fit a great girl like Moi!" she said snobbishly. I had to turn my head to the other side to fight the urge to laugh at her. The one who asked the question stared at her weirdly.

"Don't you think you're asking for too much Leen!" she asked her. Leen or Ms. Wonderful crossed her arms to her chest.

"And what about you hon? How do you imagine your prince charming?" she asked back while glaring. The girl just lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I imagine him to be brave and to always love me..." Leen played with her finger nails with a careless look.

"Humph. Again with the fairy tales talk. There's nothing such as love. All that matters is money and fame..." she told her.

"There is love..." the girl snapped back. The third girl who hadn't spoken a word tried to separate them as they were about to fight. I shook my head and turned my face away to gaze at the half moon again. Leen turned to me; her blue hair flying behind her back as it shone under the moonlight. I always loved her hair and when she would start nagging me I would just look at her hair and forget about her completely. Silly as it was...but it was true.

"So Anzu..." she called my name in a sneer way but I didn't really matter at the moment. "What about you? How do you want your prince charming to be? That if you ever found him that is." she sneered again and I just sighed inwardly. I was really mad at her, but again, I got used to her and her mocking talk. I was even prepared for another thing but gladly she didn't say it. Not yet anyway...

"Please Leen..." the girl who wasn't speaking earlier said to her."Don't say that to Anzu." Leen turned abruptly and shot her a glare.

"Why wouldn't I? We all had parents and a huge family one day. But to our misfortune they died. But Anzu didn't even know her parents to begin with, and she's been in this orphanage since she was a baby. Someone like her would never find someone to be with her. She's a bitch and I bet her parents threw her at the door step of this orphanage after they fucked up each other! Trust me Sakura that's what happened." she said. I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again! _This was the thing that I was prepared to hear. Sakura didn't say anything and I didn't either. I wanted to defend my parents, but I couldn't. I mean I've never seen them and no one from the owners or the teachers here in the orphanage knows who they are. All they told me was that they opened the front door of the orphanage one day and saw me wrapped up in a dirty sheet as I was crying hard. They all would tell me that my parents must've died and someone saw them and brought me here.

Suddenly, a little girl with long raven hair and hazel eyes came to us, rubbing her eyes. She looked up tiredly at us and held to her little ripped teddy bear.

"What does "fuck" mean?" she asked softly, still rubbing her eyes. Leen placed her hand on her head as if she was her dog and smirked.

"Well little one...it means-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled finally getting out the bed and pushing Leen away then throwing myself on my knees till I reached the five years girl.

"It means nothing sweetheart. It means nothing..." I told her softly brushing some strands of her hair with my hand.

"Really Anzu..?" she asked me softly. Her eyes colored with purity and kindness. I couldn't tell this innocent what this dirty word meant. I just couldn't ruin her childhood and her pure world by something as dirty as this word.

"Sure my little princess, it means nothing at all. So don't ever say it again, deal?" Ai; the little girl nodded to me then smiled maliciously.

"Talking about princesses, could you tell me another story about princesses Anzu?" I rolled my eyes thinking and she only pouted to me. "Pleaaaaase Anzu?" I giggled at her cuteness.

"Sure honey...C'mon let's go and see which princess lived happily ever after this time." I said as I picked Ai up and placed her gently on my bed. "Just wait for me a second beautiful, okay?" Ai nodded once more and I walked to Leen seeing her placing her hand on her hip with a hatred glare on her face.

"You moron! How could you say this to a small kid? Don't you have a brain?" I yelled at her, but not too much loud since I didn't want Ai and the other kids in the room to hear.

Leen gasped softly and fake. "Oh! How kind you are Anzu...you don't want to ruin the innocence of these children with your fucking story and your fucking parents that fucked each other and left you to be a fucking bitch..." I clenched my fists angrily.

"Stop saying that word!" I said in a low and cold tone. Leen just waved her hands in front of her.

"OK. OK. I won't say a word...I'll go and sleep. I don't want to ruin my charming skin." she said and went to lay on her bed but not without cursing and yelling about how lumpy the bed was. I shook my head at her and went to see Ai still waiting on my bed. I lied beside her and smiled.

"What took you so long?" she asked sweetly, yawning. I had to laugh. This girl is really so sweet. I leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry honey...now let's start the story..." I said and she as soon as she heard that snuggled to me since the place was a little cold. I looked down at her and smiled. Ai was like my younger sister that I never had. Her parents died in a car wreck when she was one year old and she survived in a miracle. She came to the orphanage at the age of one and I loved her when I saw her. I just can't forget the first time she came here. She was crying madly and all the girls in the orphanage tried to calm her down. It was so rare for us to see a baby orphan. Everyone tried their luck to make her stop but they failed, and I couldn't take her cries anymore. I imagined myself when I saw her crying. Fear and loneliness was filling her like it was filling me when I came here the first time. She was afraid because she opened her eyes to see someone else than her kind mom and dad. Someone that she never seen before and that made her so scared. I was just like her when I came here. I didn't know where I was or who I was. And it was too cold there. I just wanted my mommy back then, but I couldn't find her, and I knew back then that Ai wanted her mommy too, but she couldn't find her either.

I walked to her and took her from a girl's arms and into my arms. She didn't stop crying. I bet she didn't even notice that someone else was holding her now.

"Please calm down..." I pleaded to her. I couldn't help seeing this lovely and poor creature cry. And soon my eyes were filled with tears; Tears of fear and loneliness filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks then on her soft cheek. Ai opened her wet eyes and stared at me innocently with teary eyes. I don't know what happened then. I just felt her reach up slowly, her small soft hands caressing my cheeks as if she was pleading for me to stop crying. As if she was telling me that she knows how it feels to be orphan in this small age. As if telling me that she understands how I feel now and how I felt when I came here the first time. And ever since that day, I felt that I and Ai were tied in a bound that cannot be broken.

"Anzu..." I felt someone nudge me and turned over to see Ai calling my name. "When does the story start?" she asked in a bored voice and I mentally slapped myself. I always get so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Right now honey..." I cleared my throat and started dramatically. I always loved this sentence. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful poor girl called Ai-"

"What?" she stopped me and pointed to herself unbelievingly. "This girl has my name." she said, bewildered. And I had to smile. I had used this on purpose anyway.

"Yes beautiful. She has your name and she is just as pretty as you are..." I told her and she smiled proudly.

"Okay...let's continue...this girl was poor and her mother died when she was a child. Then her father married another woman..." I went on with the story of Cinderella. But Ai's version and I watched her as she gasped every time I told her something surprising, and how crystal tears would form in her beautiful hazel eyes when Ai couldn't go to the party. But of course her smile grew wide when the fairy godmother came and saved the situation. I watched how anxious she was when I told her that the prince looked for the girl that owned the slipper. "And they lived happily ever after..." I finished the story and saw her smile a big smile. But then, she played with her fingers and I knew that that meant she was thinking of something, or at least she wanted to ask about something.

"Hey Anzu..." I peered down at her and shook my head slowly. "Ai lived happily ever after while she was an orphan. Does that mean that we can have a happy ever after?" I tilted my head slightly to the side, surprised by her question. But then a smile appeared on my face.

"Sure sweetie. We can have a happy ever after. We're all human either orphan or not. And everybody can live happily..." I told her, though I was a bit unsure of my talk.

"So Anzu...can you tell me your story?" she asked. I saw the hope in her eyes and rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it bed time already?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't feel like sleeping...please!' she begged again using the best and most effective weapon "Puppy dog eyes!". I tried to be strong against them but I couldn't. Finally, I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed almost waking up everybody.

"Hey little wrench! Shut your fucking mouth up before I come to you!" Miss wonderful yelled and I gritted my teeth. I told her not to use that word again. But she was doing that to provoke me and I knew it. I turned to see Ai playing again with her fingers and I knew she was going to ask me again what that word meant. I sighed and turned to pat her shoulder.

"Listen. I'll tell you everything as long as you don't ask about that word again. Promise?" Ai seemed to think about it with her little brain and then nodded.

"Promise..." I smiled to her and brushed my long brown hair away of my face. I watched her place her head on my stomach as I gazed at the sky and started.

"Remember when I told you that we're the same?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well, I came to this orphanage since a real long time. I was even younger than you when they brought me here. I was barely months." I saw her look up at me; Puzzlement coloring her soft features.

"Where are your parents Anzu..?" she asked me as I stroked her silky hair.

"They're above now in the sky. Watching me and protecting me..." Ai seemed more confused when I told her that.

"Are my parents there too?" she asked me and I nodded, flashing a smile.

"Sure sweetie. They're watching and protecting you..." Ai smiled to me and nodded. And I continued. "I was all alone in this orphanage till I was nine. A guy named Seto and his little brother Mokuba came to the orphanage after they lost their parents and Seto was eleven back then. Seto was so over protective about his little brother Mokuba who was about five..."

"Like me?" Ai interrupted and I nodded again.

"Yes, like you." I cleared my throat again. "Anyway, Mokuba was so sweet and playful and I liked him so much. And when Seto learned how I treated his brother kindly, he became my friend. He always protected me, helped me when I was in trouble, comforted me when I felt sad and troubled. He was so kind and nice to me. That's why I liked him so much..." I heard a strange voice that extracted me from my daydream and saw that Ai was hiding her laugh. I looked at her firmly.

"Why are you laughing? I asked her and she giggled softly.

"You loved Seto?" she asked me and I flushed a bit and didn't answer. "You really loved him."

"Yeah I loved him, so what?" I said unaffected. She noticed that I wasn't enjoying her teasing and stopped.

"So did he love you too Anzu?" I looked down at her and gave a half smile.

"He did..." I answered simply, looking at the sky. I really missed Seto. I was all alone all the time and he was the only one that supported me and helped me. I never felt loved before Seto and Mokuba entered my life. They were the only ones that loved me back then.

"Hey Anzu..." I felt Ai nudge me again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm..."

"Where is Seto now?" she asked me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"He was adopted by a rich businessman called Gozaboru Kaiba. So he and his brother left the orphanage three years ago." I said with a slight sigh. Ai's features softened and she laid her head again on my lap and looked up at me.

"And why didn't you go with him?"

"I can't go with him sweetie...they were adopted. Not me." I told her as I thought back of that day. It was the worst day in my life when they left. Mokuba was like a younger brother to me...and Seto...he was my everything. So when they left...I was so heartbroken. I recalled that day. Seto told me as I hugged him that he'll come back someday and take me out this place. But he never came back. I still remember the kiss he gave me before he left away. I swear that his lips still haunts me in my dreams till now. I just wonder how he is doing now. Specially, after he lost Mokuba.

"Hey Anzu, why weren't you adopted like Seto and Mai?" Ai asked me and I had to groan in frustration. I don't even have an answer to this question.

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. "I dunno." I answered shortly only making Ai smile and threw her thin arms around my neck.

"I'm so happy that no one adopted you Anzu." she said cheerfully as she held on me. I raised my eyebrows at her missing the cheerful thing in the sentence.

"Why do you seem so happy about it?"

She smiled widely. "Because you'll be with me. I don't want you to leave me Anzu. You're not only my sis. You're my mommy too..." she said softly. A gasp escaped my lips softly as I heard her say those words. I'm her mother! Does she honestly consider me her mother! I was pulled back to reality when she whispered against the crook of my neck. "Promise me that you'll always be with me Anzu..." Once she said that, I felt a teardrop on my neck and I wrapped my arms around Ai and hugged her to me.

"I promise sweetheart." I told her with a doubtful voice while remembering Mokuba when he said that I'm like a mom to him.

I sighed softly. A year after Seto and Mokuba left the orphanage; I read in the newspaper in the headmistress' office that he was found dead in an alley. But something else made his case different and scary which was his killer's identity. The police said that he was killed by a vampire.

It was a bit silly to think that a vampire killed him, but the traces on his neck showed that he was bitten by something and there were bruises on his body that the doctors said that they can't be made unless by something very sharp. Like fangs... and since you can't find wild animals in the city, they analyzed it that vampires did that. Not to mention that his death was because of blood loss which is evidence that a vampire drank too much of his blood and that made him die.

I wrapped my arm around Ai's body. Vampires' subject always freaked me out. And after Mokuba's death that was aired and showed by all the channels here in Japan, lots of people travelled to other countries to escape from vampires. I know that I never believed in vampires. But what can you say when someone gives you more than one evidence that vampires really exist.

The ironic thing, though, is that Mokuba always talked to me about vampires. He always believed in them and told me that they were good creatures that were sent to destroy the evilness in this world and help and rescue weak and poor people. And I would always tell him that there was no such thing as vampires, while Seto would roll his eyes and say nothing. But Mokuba however would say that they existed in the world.

I have never thought that I'll discover someday that he was right.

I felt a soft breeze against my stomach and peered down to see Ai asleep in my lap. I guess that she felt bored with me spaced out and decided to go to sleep. I picked her up gently and placed her in her bed, then kissed her forehead before going to my bed.

The room was filled with a huge silence. Everyone was asleep but me. The room had ten people and with me we were eleven. Miss wonderful and I were both seventeen and were the older ones here. Sakura and the girl that asked about prince charming that I remembered her name to be Sonoko were both fourteen and the rest seven were all children. Ai was the youngest one here in the room. Of course there were lots of other rooms in this orphanage; most of them were for boys since after fourteen they would separate girls and boys to different bedrooms. Don't get me wrong...but they didn't want any problem.

The orphanage consisted of ten rooms but ours had the most number of people. Other rooms just had about six maximum and I don't know why our room was that crowded. The children had to share their beds with each other, so each one of them slept with another one except for my precious Ai. She would usually sleep with me anyway which I didn't appreciate a lot since she always kicks in her sleep!

Anyways, there were three classrooms where I learned most of what they learn in other schools out the orphanage. And I almost mastered English to the teacher's surprise.

I always wanted to get out of the orphanage like Seto, Mokuba and Mai did. Mai was my best girlfriend here. The first time she got here she was so snobby and didn't talk with anyone, but something happened and we became the best of friends after that. Her parents died in a fire and since she wasn't from Japan, the neighbors brought her to the orphanage when she was ten, and she stayed with us till she became fourteen. That was when her cousin Ruyji Otagi knew where she was and came to take her from the orphanage. I was so sad when Mai left and I didn't know if she was going to stay in Japan or go to America her native country.

Mai was the only one that understood me aside than Seto and Mokuba. And she was the one that fought beside me against Leen since we both hated her. Mai was the one that took care of Ai with me when they brought her here and we loved her both so much. Mai always told me that she wanted a boyfriend with blonde hair and either hazy or green eyes, and I always thought that she would have the one she desired. Mai was a very beautiful girl and she looked like models with her long, curly, blond hair and her amethyst eyes. And that's why she always fought with the snobby Leen, because Leen knew that Mai was way prettier than her.

I always thought if I was considered beautiful or not. Mai always told me that I'm so beautiful, and that my eyes were the greatest and most unique shade of blue she's ever seen before. But she would always say that I had to do something with my long hair. Not that she hated my silky, knee-length hair. But she thought that I should cut it a little bit.

I sighed again. I wished Seto was here with me. I missed him so much and I wished to be with him, At least to comfort him for his brother loss. I feel so empty after he left me. He promised to come and get me out of here but he didn't. I'm still waiting for him, but it seems that after he got out of the orphanage to be with the rich business man, he would never remember again that he was an orphan here. And he would never remember the love we shared.

Oh! Love. How this word always brought memories to me. I lifted the pillow up to reveal a small piece of a newspaper. This small paper has been with me since three years now as I tried in vain everyday to understand what it meant. I remember when I was fourteen that I went to Mrs. Mouri the headmistress office and saw a newspaper on her desk. At first I didn't see the report about Mokuba's death. I just opened the newspaper to the horoscopes part and read mine; Scorpio. But when I couldn't understand it, I ripped the part of Scorpio and put it in my pocket. Then when I was about to exit her office, I was thunderstruck by the death of my little friend.

I gazed at the paper in my hand and read it for the thousand times through these three years.

_Scorpio teen girl;_

_Your luck in love is so tiny and you need to understand that giving is the only way for love._

_When you give more, you'll be loved more._

_Don't be depressed my dear Scorpio because life will turn its back on you many times in your life._

_But you shouldn't ever give up._

_You'll have your special someone, but sometimes you fall in love with the least expected person..._

_Be patient my dear Scorpio and no matter how sad your life is...try to change it and move on..._

_And beware...because your kindness will destroy you one day..._

I re-read the last line again and again. What does it mean that my kindness will destroy me one day! And what does it mean that giving is the only way for love? And who said that I'm not lucky in love? Well, I'm not really lucky, but still...

I tried to stop thinking and just go to sleep. Every time I would want to go to sleep thoughts would interrupt my mind. Seriously, has anyone noticed that he would be so relaxed and not thinking a bit. But when he would go to sleep he would just not be able to sleep because of many thoughts that swim in his head.

Tomorrow we don't have school. I breathed in relief as I remembered that. But to think again, we'll be cleaning the orphanage, and that is worse than school. I looked up once more to the sky to say good night to the moon, but I couldn't find it. It has changed its place. I hung my head down sadly; maybe tomorrow I'll see the moon. I closed my eyes and was about to go to sleep when the door was cracked a bit.

I turned my head to the side to see one of the teachers peeking from the door at us till her gaze landed on me. It was Saki; the nicest teacher here in the orphanage. We would always sit together and talk. She was barely twenty four and that's why I got along with her quite well.

"Hey Anzu...I'm glad you're still awake." she whispered. "Come with me. Mrs. Mouri wants you."

I stared at her confusedly. I never got along with that lady and whenever she asked for my presence I would automatically know that it's no good news. But I had to go and see what she wanted anyway. So I got up and followed Saki without a word.

I wondered on our way there what was the thing that lady wanted with me. Is it about a broken window that she thinks I broke? Or is t about something that Leen faked about me?

We reached her office and Saki knocked on the door, then we entered. I saw her sitting on her chair behind the desk and as soon as I entered, her eyes landed on me. Her face was so serious and she had her arms crossed to her chest. She had a huge stomach, I wonder why. And her hair was up in a bun while she dressed in a long, black dress.

"Come here Anzu." she said and I walked to her desk with a questioning look on my face.

"I bet you're asking what is that I want with you at this late time." she said and I secretly sneered. Man, she was clever beyond imagination!

I nodded to her anyway and she smiled for the first time in her life. That really made me dumbfounded. I didn't believe that she could smile. "Well Anzu. Finally someone is here to adopt you..." she said and this time I tilted my head to the side with a surprised expression.

The next thing I knew is that she pointed to my back and I turned to see who the one that wanted to adopt me is. Once I laid my eyes on him, I gasped and felt the urge to laugh hard.

"Oh boy...!" I muttered.

**I wonder who the adopter of Anzu is! Can you make a guess? I know him of course, but you'll know him in the next chapter. And he might be the last person you'd think of...**

**Anyway...please leave a review!**

**~Rawan**


	3. A New Life

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Lots of you asked me when Atem will show up. Lol. He should show up soon, don't worry.**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and waited so long for this chapter. Sorry for the delay. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Now on to the story...**

_Scorpio teen girl;_

_Your luck in love is so tiny and you need to understand that giving is the only way for love._

_When you give more, you'll be loved more._

_Don't be depressed my dear Scorpio because life will turn its back on you many times in your life._

_But you shouldn't ever give up._

_You'll have your special someone, but sometimes you fell in love with the least expected person..._

_Be patient my dear Scorpio and no matter how sad your life is...try to change it, and move on..._

_And beware...because your kindness will destroy you one day..._

Speechless…

I felt completely speechless when I saw the one that wanted to adopt me and I had to fight the urge to gasp, yet better the urge to laugh.

There was an old man in his middle sixtieth. He was short with a strange grey spiky hair, but he had a hat on it that reminds you of cow boys and his eyes were pure amethyst that I felt my eyes froze when I saw them. His eye color was so unique and extremely beautiful what gave me an idea that this old man was really good looking in his youth. He was wearing black pants and a sweater although the weather was absolutely hot and that what freaked me out.

The old man gave me a warm smile that made me freeze in my spot while the stupid Miss. Mouri came to my side and placed her disgusting, big and harsh hands on my shoulders what made my jaw tighten in aggravation.

"This is Anzu Mazaki, and Anzu this is Mr. Solomon Motou the man that wants to adopt you." She said happily before leaning to whisper in my ear."He's a filthy rich man and he owns half Japan, so you better know how lucky you are and don't waste this opportunity." I almost puked at the way she wanted to get rid of me but I let it go to think of what I've learned. So this man is that rich? So why does he want to adopt me. I know that I've never been lucky in my life like this, so why? Mrs. Mouri loves that bitch Leen so why didn't she give her this big chance to finally achieve her dreams and be adopted by a rich man. There must be a catch, but where's it?

The man smiled warmly again what gave me a strange relieving feeling."We're going to have a great time together, Anzu." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow before realization hit me. What does he mean by his phrase? Could it be that he wants to marry and have sex with me? The idea itself made me shiver and I found myself, for the first time, wanting to stay in this damn orphanage.

The releasing forms and those stupid issues didn't take long to be done and I found myself after an hour ready to go with this old man Solomon. He told me not to bring anything from the orphanage with me because he'll get me new stuff, and as a matter of fact I didn't have anything else of clothes but the dirty pjs that I was wearing and another dress only, so I didn't really have that much of things to bring with me.

It was dark outside when I got out the orphanage for the first time in my life since I came here. The sky looked so big and wide while the stars were so scattered as the moon embraced them all and stood in the centre of the sky. I gasped at the beauty of the sky; this was the first time I see the sky fully and I was so amazed. I noticed Mr. Motou smile from the corner of my eyes and my amazed expression fell. I was getting scared again.

Suddenly, someone showed up in front of us and bowed to Solomon then bowed to me. My face lit up; this was the first time someone bows to me. I felt like I was a celebrity or something.

"Edward, please bring the car." Solomon said with his deep voice and the guy with black hair and beautiful brown eyes named Edward gave a strange whistle. Just then a long car was pulling over next to us. This time I gave the biggest gasp; the car was a black limo followed by two Audi and BMW cars. I stood speechless in my place while Edward opened the door of the limo for me.

I stared at Edward and at the car for a minute. Am I supposed to get in this fancy car? I felt eyes on me and I saw old man Solomon, Edward and what seemed like body guards in the Audi and the BMW all staring at me and I felt awkward this time.

"Anzu, don't you like the car?" Mr. Motou asked me and I blinked, really awed by the question. Of course I like this car, hell I've never ridden anything like this before.

I smiled in response and got in the car and Mr. Motou followed me straight. The ride was silent and all I could think of was the great streets of Japan. I've never knew that our country was this breathtaking beautiful. Mr. Motou didn't say anything all the ride which gave me some kind of a comforting feeling. I was really scared and suspicious about this man. I had the strange feeling that he wanted me for his sex needs and that made me really frightened.

It was like half hour when the car stopped at a big gate. I was examining the place but that didn't work with me since it was really dark outside and I couldn't see anything but tall trees on both sides of the road the car was going through. The car stopped again next to a fountain shaped like cupid and I smiled at the beauty of the statue. I felt the car being opened and I got out the car along with Mr. Motou.

I gasped hard when I looked at the house of the old man. It was a big mansion with lots of balconies and windows. Man, this mansion is enough to fill all the people in my orphanage.

"This is your new house, Anzu. I hope you liked it." Solomon's mouth spread into a friendly smile and I only nodded answering his question. The body guards divided around the mansion while Edward opened the front door and bowed to me again.

I can't tell you guys how organized and beautiful the house was from the inside; the colors of the floor and the walls and the elegance of the rooms. I was amazed in every room that Mr. Motou showed me. The house was large and I was amazed at how an old man like him could live alone here.

When I reached my room, I was more than speechless. There was the color pink all over the room. There was a king-sized bed, a big bathroom, a large balcony and a large closet. I stared at the closet with a sad smile. My clothes don't need a large closet like this. Mr. Motou noticed me staring at the closet and chuckled.

"Why are you looking at the closet so sadly like this? Go check it out." He told me and I snickered in response. I went to open the closet and a big gasp escaped my lips. There, in the closet were like dozens of clothes from all colors and shapes, from pants and shorts to sweaters and shirts to bags and glasses and shoes and even under wears.

"This is all for me?" I asked doubtfully earning a warm smile from the old man.

"Well, I'm sure I don't wear something like this myself." The old man chuckled.

"I…." I trailed of, unable to think of a response.

"Don't say anything now, Anzu. You are tired now so I suggest you have a shower and go to sleep." I didn't have the time to say no since three maids were in front of me and after bowing to Mr. Motou, they dragged me to the bathroom in my new bedroom.

After I was given the best bath I've ever had in my life and after the maids used the whole collection of Victoria Secret Bath and Body Works on me, I was taken to the room again. I stared at the closet again at the pjs section that had like twenty four pairs of pjs and I decided to wear a blue one.

"Do you want anything else, Miss Anzu?" Jenny, a beautiful blond maid asked me after I was alone with her in the room.

"No, thanks." I answered shyly. I wasn't used to this treatment before and I didn't know what to say to her. The girl bowed to me and was about to leave when I called her again.

"Wait!"

Jenny turned to look at me giving me a sweet smile."Anything else, Miss?"

"Does Mr. Motou live alone in this big mansion?" Jenny's mouth drooped from her normal smile and her features turned sad.

"He didn't use to be like this, but since a few years he's been all alone." Jenny's answer was short and brief that I was puzzled. Jenny just bowed and went out my room leaving me to think of all the things that happened so far. I was adopted by the richest man in Japan; I just couldn't get over what happened.

I just smiled and tried to let go. I'm adopted and that what really mattered to me in the mean time. I smirked as I looked at the king-sized bed and quickly went to jump on it. The bed was so soft and puffed and the pillow was all from feather. I felt my cheeks warming when I hugged the pillow. This will be the best sleep I'll have in all my life.

_"Don't go Anzu!" _The voice of Ai awakened me from my daydream and my smile fell. How could I forget Ai and how she cried when I left?

**Flashback**

_I was walking to our room to gather my things when I saw my friends all asleep. I stared at them all still not believing that this will be the last time I see them. Man, I was just sleeping there and listening to the girls chat about their prince charming an hour ago, and now I'm leaving them._

_My eyes travelled to where Ai was sleeping and I walked slowly to her to give her a goodbye kiss. When I lifted the blanket I was surprised to see Ai's face filled with tears._

_"Are you leaving Anzu?" I felt my heart skip a beat at her question, not believing how she knew."I was hearing what you guys said at Mouri's office." Ai explained and her eyes held tears again."Are you leaving me Anzu?" she asked me again and then she launched herself in my arms and started to cry. I closed my eyes, blowing out a breath. I can't leave her in this orphanage alone. Who knows what the bitch Leen will do to her. Ai isn't just my little sister, she was more like a daughter to me and I couldn't leave her alone. But I can't let this opportunity slip away from my hand. Who knows when another person will come to adopt me? I'm already sixteen and I can't stand being in this place any longer. What should I do?_

_"Please don't leave me alone in here, Anzu." Ai begged again and I hugged her tight to comfort her._

_"Don't worry honey. I promise that I'll come back to get you out of here as soon as I get out myself." I promised although I wasn't sure of this. And this promise reminded me of Seto's promise long ago. He didn't come back to get me and most likely I won't come back to get Ai out either. I sighed, thinking of this while Ai held to me tighter._

_"No! I want to go with you now." She retorted angrily._

_"I can't take you with me now!" I shot back, glaring at her. I thought she might be mad at me for yelling at her and let me go, but she hugged me tighter and her cries became louder._

_"Please take me with you Anzu." She begged again but I had to go. I knew she'd be mad at me but she'd understand in the end. I kissed her head and let go of her, walking away towards the door._

_"Don't go Anzu!"Ai yelled again but I kept walking. I opened the door knob and was about to walk out when…_

_"Mommy, please don't leave me!" I froze in my spot and my heart stopped. I felt butterflies bumping around in my stomach while fresh tears travelled up to my eyes. I couldn't believe she called me "mommy", I couldn't._

_I walked a step forward but then, hearing her cries, I couldn't keep walking away. I turned around and hurried to her, drawing her to my arms. We both cried so much for a long time before Saki came in. She watched us for some time with teary eyes before she called me._

_"Anzu, Miss Mouri is calling for you." I stared at Ai's soft features that were begging me not to go. I really wanted to stay with her, but at the same time I needed to have a new life. I gave Ai a small smile and wiped the tears away from her small angelic face._

_"It's alright baby, I'll be here again soon to get you out. I promise you with that."Ai eyed me for a minute still debating."I promise that we'll be together again soon. Just trust me with that. Within a few days we'll be together." Ai still didn't believe me. I brushed a few strands of her long, silky hair away from her cheek and kissed her forehead."Ai, you're my everything, and I love you so very much, so trust me, please!"_

_"Mommy Anzu!" Ai just smiled and gave me a very strong hug and kiss."I love you so much mommy." I hugged Ai for the last time and told her to take care of herself. Then I grabbed my things and walked with Saki. Ai ran after me and kept crying, but I had to ignore her and leave._

**End Of Flashback…**

Remembering Ai calling me, I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I wish I can tell Mr. Motou to adopt her too. He's rich anyway and he can take care of both of us. Oh, I don't even know why this old man adopted me and how he's going to treat me, so how could I think of telling him to adopt Ai? I felt my eyes close; I was really tired. I'll think of something tomorrow, I told myself before I closed my eyes and drifted to a deep slumber.

**XXXX**

The morning rays shone through the creamy curtains annoying me. As I woke up, a smile of satisfy colored my features. I had to admit that this was the best night I had in my whole life and I enjoyed sleeping for the first time in my life.

I went to the bathroom to have a sweet warm bath and I enjoyed every minute of it. I almost finsihed all the shampoos and conditioners on my hair while I was picking which one smelled better, and they all smelled awesomely by the way.

After finishing the great bath, I went to choose something to wear. I was really confused since this was the first time that I have all these clothes and not only one pair that I always wore. Finally, I put on a pair of jeans with a tight blue tank top. I was fixing my hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you up Miss Anzu?" I recognized the voice as Jenny's and smiled.

"Yes Jenny, come in."

Jenny came and saw my fixing my hair. "OMG! Miss Anzu why didn't you call for me to help you." I smiled to her not really knowing what she would help me with.

"It's alright, I can shower and get dressed by myself."

"Of Course you can. However, Mr. Moto asked me to never let you do anything by yourself."

I was really confused, that old man is treating me like a princess, I just wish to know why. He is alone so does that mean he wants to marry me maybe?

"Come on Miss, breakfast is ready and Mr. Moto is waiting for you at the dinning room." By the mentioning of the old man and the picture that was in my head, I got really scared to be with him. I just wish he doesn't try to lay his hands on me.

Jenny dragged me to the dinning room in this huge house and I was wonderstruck when I saw it. It was decorated with gold and nothing but gold. The table was made of crystal and the curves and legs were made of gold. The chandlers were also golden and the rugs were golden too while there were statues round the room and they seemed like they worth a fortune.

"Good Morning Anzu." Mr. Moto extracted me from my thoughts and I turned my head to him. He was giving me a sweet smile but it didn't make me relax one bit. I had a feeling that he wanted me for sex and that idea made fear creep into my mind.

One of the servants took my chair out and I sat then felt him push the chair while someone came and place a handchkif on my lap. The table was full of all kinds of food that was enough to feed all the children in the orphanage. The picture of Ai came across my mind and I sighed heavily.

"Are you alright, Anzu?" Mr. Moto asked but I didn't answer. I just didn't feel ease when I was around that man. "Do you need anything honey?"

I clenched my fist at the word "honey". I knew that this mad needed me for those kind of things. I rose an angry gaze to him, eying him from head to toe.

"Listen me old man," I saw the servants around us along with Jenny gasping hard when I called him old man, "if you think that you'll have me in your bed, then you're so damn wrong! You should be ashamed to think this way since I'm like your grandchildren. But I bet you don't have grand children because no girl will accept to marry a pervert like you!"

I felt really satisfied that I gave him a piece of my mind while all the servants were staring at me with wide eyes. Mr. Moto stared at me for a second, not the least affected by what I said. And then...

He laughed...

I tilted my head to the side, this time really surprised. Mr. Moto shook his head. "I didn't bring you here for this, Anzu. I don't know how you had that idea in your mind!"

He laughed again. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"First of all, I had a wife but she died long time ago and I do have grandchildren and yeah you're the same age as them!"

"Then why did you bring me here? And why are you treating me like this?"

Mr. Moto rose up from his seat opposite of me and came to me placing his hands on my shoulders making me wince. "I'm living here all alone and I wanted someone to be with me since my grandchildren left the house. Anzu, I brought you here to take care of you properly and from now on you can treat me like I was your grandpa."

"My grandpa?" I repeated vaguely. I never had a grandpa and the word made me really happy. "Are you sure?"

Mr. Moto smiled warmly, this time making my heart jump with joy knowing that this man is not a freak. "Yes my daughter..."

I grinned at the word "daughter". Turning to my meal, I started eating but not before I mummered some thanks to him. He went to his place again and started to have his breakfast too.

**XXXX**

"Grandpa, why did adopt me?" I asked him. I was silently asking that in my mind, why didn't he go for Leen, I bet her dreams were to be adopted by a rich man like him.

"You are a good girl and when I saw you I knew you were the one."

"Hmm…." I was thinking of his answer.

"You seem like a hero, Anzu, and I really need a hero to save my life." Grandpa Moto looked at me and read the puzzled look in my eyes and smiled. "Anyway, I promise you my dear daughter that I'll free you when you're eighteen."

"Really?"

"Yep." He laughed. "I'll give you half my fortune and I'll give away the rest for homeless and orphanages."

I was surprised. This man is really a great person and I felt ashamed for the stupid things I said to him earlier on breakfast.

"I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said."

Grandpa chuckled, "don't you worry. It happens." He pinched my cheek lovingly and gave me a warm smile that melted my sad heart. "Now tell me, what do you know about your family?"

I sighed. "Not so much, Miss Mouri said I was on the door of the orphanage when I was a baby and they couldn't find any identifying thing with me."

I could see the sad look in grandpa's eyes, and it made me feel as if he knew another truth and was sad for me because I had this wrong idea in my head. Something like this.

"It's all because of him." He muttered.

"What?" I thought I heard wrong. But he didn't repeat.

"Nothing, my dear." He assured with a smile.

I let it go, wanting to know about him. "Tell me about your family grandpa." I was loving this word. Mr. Moto however gasped and turned his head to the side, ignoring my question before he rose up and left me alone in the room.

XXXX

A week passed with me living with Mr. Moto, the now known as my grandpa. Despite the great treatment I was given by him, but still, every day that passed made me sure that my new grandpa was a strange man.

He was mysterious, and you always have a feeling when you're around him that he hides a big secret about his life. Why did he adopt me and only me? Why doesn't he talk about his family? Why does he live here alone? Where are his grandchildren, yet alone his own children? Lots of questions were jumping up and down in my head, and I had the feeling that he'll never answer them.

One day I opened his closet and saw big album full of pictures for him, and what seemed to me like his grandchild. He had a strange spiky trie-colored hair and big round amethyst eyes. He looked nice and was held by Mr. Moto and what seemed like another hand around his waist. But the owner of this hand was missing from the picture since it was torn from his side. I opened another picture and there was the same; grandpa and this kid that looked about ten, and the picture was also torn from the side. I quickly turned all the pages of the album and all the pictures were torn from the side. And when I asked grandpa about it, he left the room again and refused to tell me why.

What does he hide? And why he never answers my questions? Lots of questions were in my mind and even the servants weren't there to answer when I'd ask. Something was totally wrong in this house.

**XXXXX**

"Miss Anzu!" Edward called for me. I was wearing my boots and ready to hit the mall for the first time with grandpa.

All the way, Edward kept telling grandpa that he shouldn't get out the car since he was a celebrity and appearing in such a crowded place would cause trouble, but he didn't agree saying that this was the first time I go to a mall and he should be with me like a good grandpa. I had tears in my eyes because of his nice words and ended up hugging him tightly with Edward and him smiling.

When the car was pulling off, I was looking up to the huge building in front of me and gasping in awe, when I noticed a pink car pulling over and a girl with short, tight skirt, and blue tight topless shirt hopping out of it. She had white high heels and pink sunglasses on her eyes. However, when she took off the glasses and turned around, I literally jumped out of the limo, a big gasp escaping my mouth, and I cried out loud making the whole universe look my way.

"MAIIIIIII?"

**(Smiling). I know this chapter took me forever to finish, but I'm so very busy and there are some huge things going on in my country, so I didn't have that passion to write anymore. So now that I'm re-adapting to the fact that I can write, I think that I'll be updating sooner. I promise you all. :)**

**I love you all 3**


	4. Meeting The Heartless

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the new chapter! I know this story wasn't updated since like two years and I'm so sorry about that. **_

_**Anyways, thanks to all who read, reviewed, and waited for the chapter. No more delays I promise. **_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**The Love Of A Heartless Vampire**_

_**Chapter 3: "Meeting The Heartless."**_

I could not believe my eyes when our eyes met. It was the same Mai with no changes at all, except that she looked prettier and more mature. I literally jumped out the car and hurried to her as I saw her staring at me in surprise.

"Anzu?" She couldn't complete her sentence since I squeezed her in my hug.

"Oh Mai I missed you so much!" Mai hugged me back, having tears in her eyes.

"Me too hon." She cooly said, giggling. "Look at you, you've become a beautiful woman."

I flushed, rubbing my cheek. "You're not bad yourself." I told her admiring her beauty and she just tilted her head up smugly.

"Looks like our shopping trip is over." I heard the baritone voice of grandpa and turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry gramps. This is Mai Kojaku, an old friend from the orphanage." I introduced her to him, casting a look at Mai. I was surprised to see her face red like a tomato, her mouth hanging down with saliva almost pouring out. Her purple eyes widening like a saucer.

"Solomon Motou is your grandfather!" She burst making people stare our way. Grandpa and I shared a long laugh at her expression.

"No, he adopted me. He's like a grandfather to me!" I explained, laughing nervously.

Mai gasped staring between me and grandpa, before she pulled me in a squeezing hug. "You need someone to awake you from your family dreams!" She whispered, looking up at grandpa and smiling evilly.

"How about I take this beautiful friend of mine and do a little makeover with her?"

"Hmm..." Grandpa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This isn't a bad idea." he started, giving Mai a credit card. "Spend all you want my daughters."

Mai's hand trembled as she took the card and her eyes grew with stars. "Oh please adopt me!"

I shook my head embarrassedly, sweat-dropping, while dragging her away from the still laughing grandpa. "You're an embarrassment Mai!" I heard him laughing before Mai and I went to the mall.

I stared in awe at the shops and decorations of the mall. I've never seen such a beautiful building and a huge number of people guys and girls there in shops and cafes. Were we really deprived of all that in the orphanage?

Mai stopped next to a fancy hairdresser and pointed at it.

"This is the best hairdresser in the country! And it's french. I used to come here with my friend. She has lots of money so they know me here." She exclaimed in my ears. I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she rang the bell, and an elegant woman looking foreign opened the door.

"Oh mademoiselle Kojaku." I heard the accent and smiled secretly. It was fascinating. "Comment ca va?"

"Oh ca va bien, merci Madeline." Mai answered back, smiling proudly. I sweatdropped. "This is my friend Anzu Mazaki. She's the granddaughter of Solomon Motou." I was surprised Mai announced that but what surprised me more was the look on everybody's face in the salon. I could swear Madeline's jaw dropped to the floor. Next thing her, Madeline, and her whole crew came to me and smiled in astonishment, holding their hands out for me to shake.

"Oh mademoiselle Mazaki, you chose the right place. We'll give you the best experience ever!" She pronounced the words like magic and they dragged me and Mai inside. I was given the best massage ever and every beauty thing from waxing and masks till manicure and body cure.

"I think you should totally cut your hair." Mai suggested and I rolled my eyes. She's been saying that since the orphanage.

"What is with it?"

"Hon, long hair is totally old fashioned." I stared at her long locks with a stupid look raising a brow. "Excuse me! It's you who's looking like a sheep dog!" I gasped.

"Madeline!" Mai yelled not looking at me. "Anzu should totally have a haircut, don't you think?"

Madeline clapped her hands together. "I was just about to say that. You're going to look awesome!" I stared at my reflection. Well, it's just some hair it will grow up soon. Madeline didn't wait for me since she already took a scissors and started cutting down my hair. Long silky brown locks fell behind as I stared at my face in the mirror in amazement. When she finished Mai and her gasped in amazement and so did I actually. My hair was now shoulder length and I looked so much deferent from the years I grew it. I was happy that I could perfectly see my blue eyes now. I had to admit she did a perfect job.

"Gorgeous!" Mai gasped blinking her eyes.

"You look so pretty." Madeline smiled fondly and I smiled happily.

"I really like it. Thanks." I managed to say while playing with it.

* * *

After paying, Mai and I made our way in the mall. We scrolled down every shop and I felt so free and alive; I've never did that before. Walking was like the best thing that anyone could do, my legs will so get used to this. Mai was babbling the whole way about how I look and about gramps and his fortune and his charity stuff. She talked about his generosity and his donations to schools, orphanages, hospitals. He even opened many schools and hospitals for free. Why would a good man like him be alone, where is his family?

We chose a cafe on the way and ordered two milkshakes. Mai kept telling me about my gramps and then probably noticed my absent minded look, and twitched her lips upward.

"So anyways, why did he pick you up. Was it by accident?" I knitted my eyebrows.

"I don't know. He said that I was a hero or something."

"Huh?" She blinked and I giggled.

"What do you know about his family? Why is he alone?"

Mai moved her head forward to me suspiciously. "Probably because he wants to be alone with you to 'have fun' safely." I couldn't believe she said something like that. I felt the want to slap her as a wave of anger washed over me.

"How could you say something as pervert as this?!" I scolded but she shrugged carelessly.

"Oh C'mon that person owns Japan! You better not waste that chance."

I shook my head not approving. "He already said he will give me half his fortune and I don't even want it."

"Why just the half when you can take everything?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her feeling unease with her talk and stare.

"What is wrong with you Mai?" She cringed at my yell and people around us gawked at me. Lowering my head, I glared at Mai. "Anyways, tell me how is your life going?"

She rested her head lazily on the palm of her hand, seemed to have given up on making me steal the man's money. "Well, you know that my cousin Otagi took me from the orphanage and let me stay with him. His mom died a year ago and since then we've lived alone."

"Aha!" It was my turn to tease her. "So did anything happen?"

Mai waved her hands in front of her. "No way! We're just friends and cousins. Plus, he is not my type and since he has an arcade and he's famous here he already has lots of girls under his arm."

"Hmm..." I took a sip of my juice noticing people staring at me. Mai saw that too and giggled.

"Told you hon that you'll be prettier like this." I nodded, feeling my cheeks burning. I wasn't the type of a girl to hear praises every time like Mai for example. I didn't consider myself to be beautiful. I was okay with how I looked and didn't care to be the prettiest of all.

"So you still haven't fallen in love?"

"Pff.." Mai snickered in response. "Hon, there is nothing called love here. This is trash they sell in magazines. As long as you have someone that gives you money, buys you presents and well satisfies your pleasures then that's all you'll need. This is love for me!"

"Seto never did anything of those to me and still we were in love." I defended. She sipped her milkshake playing with her locks.

"He left you, didn't he? Although he said he's coming back to get you." I felt a needle stab my heart. She was right after all. "Gozaboru died and so did Mokuba. Seto now owns all Kaiba corp to himself and he has a pretty girlfriend too." I fought the urge to gasp at all these information she was saying as I bit my lip. I felt such hurt, such pain swirling in my heart. "Her name is Shizuka Katsuya." My heart sped up and I gasped silently to have breaths. I found myself hating this girl without knowing her. "But of course he won't just stay with one girl. He must have other girls for fun."

"That's enough Mai!" I gasped out, clenching my fists. Mai was taken back by this but I could see the sypmathy in her eyes and I hated it. So I pushed my tears back and ordered the check.

* * *

Humph. My head was spinning as Edward escorted me home. He complimented my look while I didn't bother to answer. As we passed across the streets I could see posters of famous singers and actors that I heard of in the orphanage. My eyes stopped on Seto Kaiba's picture on a billboard smirking while words saying "Kaiba Corp in a makeover". He looks different now; same hair, same features, but his eyes were sharp and emotionless. But he was as handsome as ever. I imagined his beautiful face looking down at me just like he used to do, or the times he used to hug me to comfort me. I sighed troubledly. He has a girlfriend now Katsuya ha? Did he forget about me? But he promised me that he'll come and get me. He has all the money he needs now and his life is promising so why didn't he come?

"Oh miss Anzu.." I was welcomed by Jenny. "You look astonishing!"

I rubbed my temples shyly. "Jeez thanks. I hope gramps will like it."

"Like what?" I heard his baritone voice and felt my pain ease. I jumped with excitement to the end of the staircase to surprise him with my hair. He stopped midway, his eyes widening with shock.

"Do you like it gramps?" I tilted my head to the side cutely.

Grandpa seemed lost, standing on the stairs, staring at me like I've grown two heads. His eyes were twitching like he's seen an old friend.

"Sure." he finally said, crawling down. "It fits you so much my dear."

We had lunch and he asked me about my day. This whole day looked really awkward. I've seen Mai, went shopping, had a stunning haircut and knew about Seto, then now someone is finally asking me about my day.

"You know I'll be heading to US I have some business to run."

"Really?" I felt sad. I started to feel what a family really meant and now I'll be alone again. Grandpa smiled reassuringly.

"Cheer up!" He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it."

I smiled to him and the loving look he was giving me filled my heart with joy. "Anzu, did you do something wrong in your life and thought you'll never be able to forgive yourself after it?"

"Huh?" I was surprised at his question. I mean why would he ask me I'm young and haven't seen anything in my life, yet alone did anything. But his face was troubled and his features lifeless. I wished to know what he was hiding. Why all this sadness and loneliness while he owned everything anyone would ask for. I had to answer him right?

"Well, let's see. I was in love with someone and he left me. I feel so wrong remembering that I never stopped him or told him that he was my everything. Maybe he could've stayed."

Grandpa's eyes were soft and serene. He held his usual feature that was mixed of sadness and somehow knowledge of something I didn't know.

"Do you still love him?"

I avoided his look and nodded. He just chuckled and rocked my back.

"I also regret leaving Ai. She's a five year orphan there and she treated me like her one mother." My eyes teared up remembering when she held to me and begged me to stay.

"Oh my dear Anzu..." He started softly putting an arm around my shoulder. "This is a simple thing to fix. I promise to get you Ai from the orphanage when I get back."

"No way!" I burst hugging him tight. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I babbled through my tears only to earn a deep chuckle from him.

"But first I want you to do something for me." he handed me a written paper that looked formal. Probably from the court or something. My mouth dropped to the floor when I read what it said. It was a will that says everything for Solomon Motou is transfered to my name.

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head in negative. "My whole fortune is in your hands now as long as you stay in this mansion which is also yours. I've did something so terrible to my loved ones, only you can help me fix it."

"I don't want your money!" I protested, throwing the paper. "I will help you in whatever you want for free. You already gave me the opportunity to live a happy life and you're bringing Ai to me. This is more than I could ask for!"

"I want you to stay in this house." He insisted with a stern look. "If you leave this house Anzu, I will lose everything. You're my only hope."

"What about your grandchildren? They deserve this fortune more than me. It's theirs!"

He sighed. "I've hurt them beyond repair. They don't want me anymore and there's no way I could change that without your help." What does he mean that he hurt them? And what can I help in this? His eyes were hopeful asking me to help. I yearned to comfort him, but I was at a loss to know how. I couldn't say no.

"Okay gramps. But please tell me what is happening? Where are your grandchildren?"

He threw his head back, closing his eyes. He smiled softly half opening his eyes, his look was distant and he seemed like he was in another world.

"Yugi was sweet and innocent but Atem is not. He had a good heart deep down...he had a good heart..."

* * *

The next week rolled on eventfulness. Grandpa travelled and the house looked empty to me. Mai was always hanging out with me trying to cheer me up and she was amazed when I told her about Ai. I was excited that I'll see her again and I could only dream about the fun we'll have together. I'll make gramps put her in the best school and she'll have friends, then grow up and have a happy life alone and fall in love. I smiled at that idea.

Grandpa called saying that he was coming back tomorrow night. Mai and I were shopping and we decided to make him a welcome party but Mai then had something to do, and we delayed it. I got back home at night and was so exhausted. Man, Mai and I searched all shops in the mall. My feet hurt.

I went to the kitchen surprised to not find Jenny or any other servant in the house. Did they go to sleep?

I went to the coffee machine and poured some feeling my headache rest a little bit. How can they fall asleep when grandpa was coming tonight? There was something fishy going on.

I ran upstairs searching the rooms for the servants but to no avail. When I reached grandpa's room the door was closed but I could swear that I was hearing voices inside. Probably the voice of the window frame hitting the walls. I swallowed hard. Being alone in this huge place wasn't exactly a thing that I was used to.

I reached for the door knob twirling it slowly to open the door, feeling my heart sped up. There was a huge smell of.. Can I say it? Blood!

When my foot stepped in I almost stumbled by someone down there and I looked down with absolute terror to find Jenny killed. As my eyes shot up and landed on the bed I took a step back in surprise. There was on the bed, Edward and Mr. Motou swimming with their own blood. My eyes twitched as I watched with fear how Edward's hands were cut into pieces while grandpa had traces on his neck that seemed like a bite. While their bodies wrre filled with bruises.

"AHHHHHHHHHhHhH!" Tears flew to my eyes as I felt the need to throw up. I ran away down the staircase wanting to be away from this damn place. I couldn't help myself' as useless as I knew it would be, and as weak as my knees were already. Panic took over me as I bolted for the front door. I was thunderstruck, however, to find police cars pulling over next to the front door, as two officers got out and pointed their guns at me.

"Don't move! You're under arrest Mazaki Anzu!"

* * *

"Oh.." I sighed for the twentieth time since I got here. I rubbed my temples and neck feeling completely tired. I felt a massive headache as I threw my head to the wall behind. I was in one of the cells of a federal prison accused of killing Solomon Motou. My eyes already fell as I remembered tiredly what the detective said.

_**Flashback**_

_The FBI brought me to the prison blocking my sight blindfolding me. They threw me aggressively to the cement ground. _

_"Ouch!" I groaned glaring at them as if they were looking at me. _

_"Remove that from her eyes!" He demanded. They obeyed removing the piece away making me see his face. The office was simple and elegant; there was a desk with the detective sitting behind it. Three officers were on the door guarding it and next to the detective there was a man writing down some notes. _

_"Why am I here?" I dared to ask. The detective's face was agitated and his eyes sparked with anger. _

_"Do you dare to ask why after killing all these people?! How dare you kill Solomon Motou This generous and devoting man?" _

_I opened my mouth in shock. "You're kidding me! I didn't kill him. I wasn't even in the house!" _

_"Where were you?" he asked. _

_"I was with my friend Mai Kojaku." I tried to sound calm. They read mind, features, moves. I had to stay focused and relaxed. _

_"Do you know that Mr. Motou has said that you are trying to kill him." _

_My eyes widened. "What?" _

_"He said that you started to act weirdly since he showed you his will about giving his fortune to you." _

_I stared at the detective like he's grown two heads. "This is damn wrong! Grandpa would never say that!" _

_The detective sneered, kneeling down beside me. "You are an orphan and suddenly you're going to have billions of dollars when the man dies. So who could be the killer?" _

_"It's not me! I didn't want his money! Plus, he treated me with such kindness and I could never ever be so ungrateful!" I yelled at him getting so mad with this nonsense. Only to earn a slap from him. _

_"Don't you lie to me!" _

_"I'm not lying!" _

_"Look, Mr. Motou handed us this paper before he left the country. It says that if anything happened to him then you're the suspect. It's his hand writing we already checked it." _

_I stared with wide eyes at the paper. Indeed, it was the same font that the will was written by. It also had his Signature and no doubt with that. I shook my head; this can't be happening! I vaguely wondered on why he would write such a thing as my mind paced to think of a solution. I know that I didn't kill him I'm sure of that! But how to clear my name. _

_"Ask Mai. I was with her I'm not lying!" I protested. _

_"Even if you really was with her. The crime could be done any time! Plus, she's an orphan just like you and you might have helped each other in this."_

_My eyes shot up to meet his with a terrified look, while he smirked slyly. "Do you think that we'll trust someone like you and ignore Motou's words. This man is the hero of this country; he has done great things and helped many people including me! Spending money here and there making this country what it is now. Trust me I will avenge his death and you will be hanged!"_

_**End of flashback. **_

I hugged my legs to my chest, sighing helplessly. So, this is it? I had like a week or two of happiness and now I'm going to be hanged for something I didn't even do. Why would he write such a letter? Why did he adopt me if he was going to accuse me of his death? How did they know that he adopted her when grandpa said it was a secret and none would know about it. What the hell is going on here? Who killed him and why? Probably that letter was fake? No it must be fake! Grandpa would never put her through this. He said that he needed her help and that she should never leave the house. Someone has set me up!

Three days passed with me sitting in that cell. I had been tortured, slapped, abused. They even scared me by saying they'll rape me if I don't say something to clear my name or even admit I killed him. They hungered me and thirsted me. They never made me sleep leaving me in a cell where the water was dropping every single second from the broken tap. I was exhausted and on the verge of losing my mind. I have to say I killed him even if I didn't. Hanging seemed much relieving than being tortured like this.

On the forth day, I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore my body was already fragile and they almost broke my bones. I was crawling on the floor, not able to use my legs or hands. My body rocked with my tears and I gasped hard for air feeling my lungs about to break.

"Mazaki the detective wants you!" I heard the officer say before he pulled me up. I cringed in pain, my heart skipping a beat. Is it another torture session? My body already had enough and my hand and knees were bleeding.

The officer dragged my lifeless body as my brain thought of the worse. Maybe he'll rape me to make me admit?

Once he opened the door, he threw me away roughly. I was expecting to meet the floor and closed my eyes, but suddenly I felt two muscled arms grab me and then I was crushes to a muscled chest as the arms found themselves around my body.

"Who the hell-" I was cut off when the person stared down at me and I was met with the most unique shed of amethyst. The person looked exactly like grandpa and exactly like Yugi with a spiky hair but… he had bangs sticking upwards looking as if he had lighting coming out of his head. His eyes were the same color of Yugi and grandpa but they weren't rounded like Yugi's; these eyes held brutality and a more mature background to them. He was wearing a black shirt, chocker, black leather jeans, two belts, black boots and a black trench coat. This person had to be the hottest guy I've ever seen, well aside from Seto. I couldn't speak or move my gaze away; his eyes were like magnet pulling me to them. I stopped breathing.

"I'm so sorry Anzu." He sincerely apologized, his eyes burned with sympathy. Before I could say a word, he bent down grabbing my lips professionally into a hot kiss. I froze with the way he was licking my lips and I subconsciously opened my mouth for him and held on to him, feeling my legs weakening. And as if he sensed that he tightened his grip around me, deepening the kiss, our tongues danced together like they were used to each other. My heart raced and I forgot the entire world as my hands held his face and moaned inside his mouth, I felt him smirk in response literally eating my lips now causing me to moan louder with pleasure. His mouth tasted like heaven for me and I didn't want to break away.

"I missed you.." He whispered in my mouth so only I could hear him. Who's this person and why is he kissing me and apologizing? I was so wrapped up to even notice that he broke the kiss and was now holding my wounded hand and kissing the palm. I cringed in pain and he noticed that and started to lick my palm erasing the blood. He was staring at me with love and anticipate. I was dumbfounded. I didn't even know who he was.

We heard the detective clear his throat and stared at him, the guy still holding my hand. "So Mr. Yami you were saying that this guy over here has always been threatening your grandfather?"

Yami? I asked myself. Who the hell is Yami? I left the thought out, looking at the guy they were talking about. I was so wrapped in this Yami person to even notice there was another man in the room. The man looked in his mid forties and he looked paled and sick. He had a long black hair and scary icy blue eyes. I didn't like this guy one bit.

"Yes he did." I swallowed hard hearing the amazing baritone and rich voice of Yami. "Anzu also saw him a couple of times in the house, right honey?"

The word 'honey' distracted me from the whole sentence. When I first heard it from grandpa it was scary but now it felt like magic. But back to the point, what the hell is he saying? I've never seen this person in my life. How could he say that I saw him two times before and how did he even know that while he never stepped in the house. I stared at the man and then at Yami. He was smiling softly, his eyes were begging me to say yes. I was possessed with him and I found myself saying yes.

"Y-yes I've seen him a couple of times. He even told him he'll kill him if he didn't give him money!" I could not believe I said such thing.

The detective hummed, staring both at me and the new victim. Yami had a determined look and he shrugged carelessly.

"See? I've told you! This letter you found is fake. Grandpa's font is nothing like this. Look how the font changes in the last sentences. Some of the content was changed." The detective was shocked and examined the letter then nodded.

"You're right!"

"Grandpa wrote all his fortune to my girlfriend Anzu, because he was sure she was a good girl. I know she is anyway and she would never do such a thing to him."

His girlfriend? My cheeks were burning.

The detective walked towards me and my legs buckled seeing him coming closer. I hated him with a passion. My body trembled like a leaf as he faced me and I found myself clutching to Yami's arm. before I could blink, Yami responded to the gesture by pulling me against his chest safely making the detective surprised.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Mr. Yami has given us all the evidence that we need. We're sorry for everything miss Anzu."

I gave him a hatred look that he averted, feeling absolutely sick of his face. Yami sensed my fears and smirked, while he kept holding me spreading warmth all over my body. I felt weakness taking the best of me and I could no longer stand on my feet. Quickly, Yami picked me up bridal style and stared down at me.

"It's over. Don't worry." I don't know why I had the feeling that he never spoke a word, and that he was speaking inside my brain. But nonetheless, I smiled and nodded.

"You may go now Mr. Yami. Sorry for everything we've done to your girlfriend. And sorry for your loss."

He gave him a cold stare and nodded. "No problem. Just be sure to punish this man!"

When I heard the word 'punish' I remembered the detective's words about hanging me and found myself guilty. I have sent a man to the gallows and accused him of something that didn't actually happen. I sighed leaning my head to Yami's chest, my hands clutching his coat fearfully.

* * *

I was so exhausted and letting myself rest in Yami's arms, not really knowing where we were heading. I stared with half opened eyes at his face and noticed that he didn't look down at me the entire time since we got out the prison.

I was about to ask him who he was, recalling vaguely the time grandpa talked about his grandsons; Atem and Yugi. He didn't mention a Yami person among them. Who the hell was this person?

I searched the place we were walking through, noticing the mansion of grandpa. It was now different however, it looked scary. I gasped silently as I watched how the trees of the garden were cut and the flowers torn and dead. The water of the fountain in the middle of the square next to the front door was pouring blood! I cringed, clutching more to Yami's body.

"I don't like this place..." I stuttered. "Let's not get inside!" the look he gave me sent my heart thudding against my rib cage. His expression deadly and lifeless as he looked me over, then his smile widened showing perfect, sharp teeth. Before I could try to walk away from him, he pushed me inside the house closing the door.

"Who the hell are you!" I finally inquired tensely. His eyes were deferent now and his face disgruntled and mad. "I've never seen that man and you made me accuse him of killing grandpa. Besides, Grandpa only had two grandsons Yugi and Ate-" I was shut up by a hard slap of him across my face and I was thrown against the table, feeling my back broke.

"UGH!" I winced, tears immediately flew to my eyes.

"Don't you dare and call me Atem! My name is Yami and I'm the owner of this house. So you better don't ask fucking questions, bitch!" He dryly bawled making me shudder with fear. I felt my back hurt so much and my lips were cut by the slap. He had such big hands. I stared at his deadly expression as he stared down at me with disgust, totally forgetting my precious feelings of affection. I suddenly came to a conclusion that my mind feared to analyze, but my heart said it to me.

"You killed grandpa, didn't you?" My hands balled into fists as I stared at him with hate. he watched me as I glared at him with a careless look and then his eyes gleamed with something I didn't understand.

"How could you kill him? He is the best person I've ever known."

"Are you crying?" He seemed interested. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough traitor tears were there, betraying me.

"That's none of your business." I said, but my voice cracked.

I saw him reach toward me, and I cringed with fear. He cupped my chin and raised my face up to meet his.

"Don't try to get on my nerves bitch! Or else..."

"Don't you dare call me a bitch!" I warned with a disgruntled tone, watching him chuckle darkly before he threw my head to the floor getting a big thud in the empty house. My eyes kept opened for less than a second before I lost control of my consciousness.

_**This chapter was surprising, wasn't it. Lots of things happened here. I hope I made it up for my absence. Please read and review with a feedback. **_

_**Until the next chapter..**_

_**~Rawan**_


End file.
